1. Field
Equipments consistent with what is disclosed herein relate to an air purifying equipment, and more specifically, to an air conditioning equipment configured to prevent condensate generated internally from flowing externally.
2. Description of the Related Art
An air conditioning equipment operates to perform humidifying, dehumidifying, cooling, and heating functions by using refrigerant cycle, and is used in various areas of our daily lives.
Among the above-mentioned functions, the dehumidifying function reduces the water content in the air by absorbing the heat from the vapor of the air, thus phase-changing the vapor in gas phase into the water in liquid phase with a heat exchanger. Accordingly, a user is provided with more comfortable indoor environment.
Specifically, the use of the dehumidifier further increases in the humid summer. When use of the dehumidifier increases, a problem can occur as it is necessary for a user to more frequently empty the water in the water container considering insufficient capacity of the water collecting container for storing the condensate.
Further, when removing the water collecting container from the air conditioning equipment in order to drain the stored water from the water collecting container, the condensate remaining within the air conditioning equipment may be discharged externally. Thus, a user may have the inconvenience of having to wipe the condensate.
Additionally, because a user has to sit at the height of the air conditioning equipment and release the hook coupling by exerting external force to the water collecting container with his or her hands in order to separate the water collecting container from the air conditioning equipment, a user is inconvenienced when using the air conditioning equipment.